User blog:Aphrodite Sweetheart/As for February 22nd...
The Lunar New Year -- most of you here may refer it as Chinese New Year -- is over, and I'm going back to school (actually this morning I have already been). So well, I will mostly stop editing and just staying in place and helping out if needed. I will still monitor things. But it's just that I do not edit here as usually as those last times. Still, there are things to do @@... This blog shall welcome contributors' opinions ONLY! Pictures I have so many problems with people and the pictures, so I will be straight. Priority This priority will be applied to infobox: *Newer season/movie/etc. pictures have higher priority than the older one. *2D-animated pictures have higher priority than the 3D ones. *Civilian forms have lesser priority than the school uniforms and/or transformations. *Main transformation pictures have higher priority than the alternative/parallel ones. *Pictures from main series have higher priority than the spin-offs. Example: *Aisha's season 4 picture and Aisha's season 2 picture => We take the season 4 picture. *Bloom's 2D Sirenix picture and Bloom's 3D Sirenix picture => We take the 2D picture. *Sky's civilian picture and Sky's battle outfit picture => We take the battle outfit picture. *Bloom's Mythix picture and Bloom's Bloomix picture => We take the Bloomix picture. *Pam's PopPixie picture and Pam's civilian picture => We take the PopPixie picture. **'BUT': Lockette's PopPixie picture and Lockette's Winx Club season 6 picture => We take the season 6 picture. Replacement Sometimes that there is just only one video to take picture, and sadly, that video is not in good quality as the rules stated, and the contributor knows that as well, but that is the only one available. In that case, the pictures with low quality are accepted as long as there will be replacements (of these pictures) later. Replacement must also be: *At least 640 x 480 pixels (for the specials, season 1 to 4 and PopPixie) and should be 1280 x 720 pixels (for later seasons and movies). *Do not blur, do not have any wordmark as well as channel's logo. If your picture just meet one of the requirements, not all of them, then please do not upload them. Deletion Some of the bad pictures in low quality (like stated in the rules) still are available here. Because there currently is nobody has replacements to replace them. So, unless you are replacing them, DO NOT delete them. Galleries Do we really need to take screenshots of every single movement of the transformations or episodes? What is that for? If you need these, we had already had the videos. It is filled the galleries with unnecessary things and fill the storage which is useful for other things. We just need to have something featured to put on the galleries. I shall be cleaning up these when I have time so please stop adding these unnecessary pictures. They are not constructive ones we need. Linking The same old problem. Look at the Sirenix article, the Overview section. Daphne is linked 6 times. Sirenix Book is linked 3 times. And so on (count for yourself). There are non-spoken rules about linking that are always applied in wikis -- and I hope this is the only time I have to repeat this -- don't even remember who I had told and how many times =.=: *NEVER link an article in a section over 3 times. Less than 3 times is referable. *DO NOT link unimportant article in a section if it does not involve major storyline/plot. Taking the Overview section of the Sirenix article, do you really think: *Daphne's article, the Sirenix Book and so on need to be linked that much? *Fairies, Witches' articles are needed to be linked? Humanity Leader of the Project Need to be respected. Like I mentioned above, some admins here just delete pictures and do not even replace them, and leave the people who want to replace them big confusion, because they do not know what scene that one was in, or its content, or whatever-like-that. They do not even care if there are exception. Be like "Oh, it's wrong and I delete. I don't care. I followed the rules!" Oh PLEASE! We have Leader for Project, and they are chosen to take responsibilities about a single article of that project, they are the ones who will be blame if the articles have issues and so on. So do not act your own. Come ask them about if you have any ideas about their projects. Don't think that "Oh, I'm admin, I can do whatever I want as long as I don't spam the rules!" For example: XxDragonHeart is the Leader of Project Scripts. anything involved this projects (script and song articles), you must come ask her first. Do not go by yourself, even it's just a small template. (I hope you do not mind me taking you as example, XxDragonHeart) You need approvals from the Leader whenever the decision is related to their projects. And please DO NOT try or act like you're leading the projects for anyone. They do not ask you to. If they do, they had already been replaced. Users and personal information Users need to protect their personal information. Revealing personal information (such as real name, location, etc.) is highly restricted here by Wikia's rules. You cannot know who is behind that monitor/screen. Personal chat might be welcomed in some ways, but still, you should be cautious, though. Besides, asking people about their personal information, or stalk them is still considered as spamming those rules and can lead to an infinite ban. Sums, people should know how to defend themselves in this virtual world. Not all the people you meet and often talk to you are nice or trust-worthy. Be wise. Blogs Advertisements Advertisements via blogs (forum, site or whatever it is) are highly against in various wikis. We did it the same thing in the past, and we shall do in the present and future. Those advertisements, promotions can lead to an infinite ban. Unless you're trying to link people to the source of the news or such, do not promote anything here without permission. Comments DO NOT make such comments like "Please tell me when will the episode will be aired" or "Do you know where to watch the thing". If people know, they will share it for you. We are not selfish people keeping things for our own. So if no one says anything, they don't know. Do not whine and repeat that over and over, that is considered as spam, and for spammers, we ban them. And for comments, they are auto-deleted to keep the blog and comments clean. Nonsense blogs Such as "Roxy's Believix power" and blah blah, the content lists all the spells Roxy used. May I ask what is the purpose of these blogs? Next time those blogs like this will auto-deleted You may still have fun by creating fun minigame blogs, and people may take part in if they are interested. But not too often. Blogs should be created purposely. For these kinds of things, you can put it on your own userpage. Dictionaries Read the rules Whenever new users come here and try to edit, the admins always tell them to "read the rules". They come back and say that they have read all of them. And then they mess up everything. Here is the definition of "read": look at and comprehend the meaning of (written or printed matter) by mentally interpreting the characters or symbols of which it is composed. or inspect and record the figure indicated on (a measuring instrument). I do not think they have ever "read". They just look at the text and do not even care, scroll scroll and end of the article, ah... we've done. Seriously? Contributors The definition of "contributor": a person or thing that contributes something, in particular. And for a wiki, they contribute their knowledge. If you are wandering, rampaging the talk pages, blogs and such, it never makes you a contributors. People with bad edits and still be restive, stating that their edits are correct, are true, I do not recognize them as "contributors", too. Wiki The definition of "wiki": a website that allows collaborative editing of its content and structure by its users. This is not a forum, or personal blog. If you want to have these or join these, there are tons outside, our fandom is huge, you know that, don't you? So this is not a place for "fun" such as blogging all day, whining and spamming, and talking nonsense, then blackmailing people when they refuse (or too busy to respond) responding these spamming messages. If you decide to join this community, try to make useful edits. Try to help out with your knowledge. Try to be true and subjective as much as possible. Rights Rollbacks We are currently have a rollback election, so we hope people can make your voice (I meant "VOTE") here. Well, you can nominated yourself if you think you deserve the title. Thank you very much for the participation. Bureaucrat As Sorreltail18 stated she left the wiki and chose Princessfairyflora as her substitute (further information, please check these blogs of hers), her rights as bureaucrat and administrator (and so on) need to be revoked. I did tell her via her talk page and received no response. Only staffs can revoke the right, so I want to ask for your opinion about this. Leader of Project Currently, Project Comics is abandoned and does not have anyone in charge. The leader stated she is inactive, and even if she is active, she does not want to be back here to edit. If you enjoy the comics and want to help out, please make your voice to adopt the project. It currently has no rules, and is not really formatted, so... there will be a lot of work. Also, there are various projects that need the help of co-leaders, so if you are interested in any, feel free to take a look and put the opinion in the comment below. I will try my best not to miss any comments @@. Thank you very much for reading this freakishly long blog... Thank you so much for the patience. Have a good day. -- Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 15:53, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts